Container closures include crimpable closures, for example, securable to crown finishes of bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,093 illustrates an example crimp-type closure. Container closures also include threadable closures, for example, securable to threaded finishes of bottles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,719 and 4,337,678 illustrate examples of thread-type closures.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a closure that is resealable to a container, is relatively comfortable to remove, and permits pressure in the container to be relieved before the closure is disengaged from the container, and to provide a container that has a crown finish that provides good “lip-feel” to one who consumes product directly from the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A closure for a container having a neck with an external bead in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes an inner shell and an outer shell coupled to the inner shell. The inner shell includes an inner shell base wall having a central passage, and an annular skirt extending axially from the base wall radially outward of the central passage and having an outer surface and at least one external thread segment projecting from the outer surface. The outer shell includes an outer shell base wall, a plug seal extending axially from the base wall through the central passage of the inner shell base wall, and an annular outer skirt extending axially from the base wall radially outward of the plug seal and having at least one internal thread segment for threaded engagement with the at least one external thread segment of the inner shell.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a container that includes a body, a shoulder extending from the body, and a neck extending from the shoulder. The neck includes an axial outward end surface, an inner annular sealing surface axially spaced from the axial outward end surface, an inner annular relief axially between the annular sealing surface and the axial outward end surface and having a larger diameter than that of the inner annular sealing surface, an outer annular bead axially between the shoulder and the axial outward end surface and axially overlapping the inner annular relief, wherein the outer annular bead includes a radial outer surface, an axial outward surface, and an axial inward surface. The neck also includes an outer annular relief axially between the shoulder and the outer annular bead.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a closure for a container having a mouth surrounded by an external bead. The closure includes an inner shell having an annular skirt with external thread segments and a plurality of angularly spaced grip petals, and an outer shell having an annular skirt with internal thread segments for threaded engagement with the external thread segments on the inner shell such that an edge of the skirt on the outer shell engages the grip petals and hooks the grip petals over the external bead upon tightening of the outer shell over the inner shell.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a closure inner shell that includes an inner shell base wall having a central passage, and an annular skirt extending axially from the base wall radially outward of the central passage and having an outer surface and at least one external thread segment projecting from the outer surface.